


Smell Amplified

by CookedFruit



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Boxers, Caught, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookedFruit/pseuds/CookedFruit
Summary: Leading up to a full moon Mason's body starts freaking out, one side effect of this is crazy boosted senses.Mason is over at the Russo house when suddenly his nose catches a whiff of something he can't figure out. The smell is intoxicating to the werewolf boy. He roams around the home till he finds himself opening Justin's room where the smell hits him in the face. He wanders over to the laundry bin and finds himself staring into the bin wondering what his next move will be.
Relationships: Mason Greyback/Justin Russo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Smell Amplified

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy this, I had fun writing it. This was my first fic after awhile so I hope it's okay. Let me know what you like, what you don't like, and if you'd like to write any specific pairs :) Thank you all!

Mason was over at the Russo apartment hanging out with Alex. They got to hang out in the living room since the family was out, Max was with some friends, Jerry and Theresa were out on a date, and Justin was at the gym. 

The two were watching a bunch of documentaries, Mason’s favorites, late into the night. “Alex I have to use the bathroom.” Mason said in his British accent.   
“Alex?” He shook her a bit with no response.

“Hellooo? Earth to Alex?” Mason said as he quickly realized she was passed out on his lap. “Someone is enjoying the documentary I see.” Mason said with a sarcastic tone, he picked up her head and set it down on the couch pillow letting her sleep.

Mason then got up going down the hall to the bathroom, it had been a while since his last break. He closed the door behind him and switched the light on. The bathroom was smaller to fit the home above the sub shop. He pissed and flushed the toilet. Mason stood in front of the mirror turning on the cold water and started washing his hands. He splashed some water on his face to cool him down. The week leading up to a full moon Mason’s body starts acting up, his body warms up, he gets a bunch of energy, and worst of all his senses start acting up. 

Specifically today his smell has been bad. The pepper on the popcorn, the onions from the sub shop, soap from the bathroom, their scent has been amplified. When his nose gets irritated like this, the irritation won’t stop till he can find the source. After Mason finished freshening up he turned the lights off in the bathroom and opened the door.  
Right as the door creaked open Mason’s face shot up and his nose went off. He could smell something, but what…   
His nose sniffed and sniffed as he walked down the hallway looking for the tangy, musky, yet lusty. He closed his eyes and really focused on that smell, that distinct smell. He was so close he could practically taste it in the air. With his eyes shut he dragged his hand across the wall trying to feel the way he should go. As Mason walked on his hand pushed open a door and the smell got stronger, his eyes shot open. He looked into the room and it was… Justin’s? 

“What the hell…” He said under his breath as he looked into the darkroom. It’s not a messy room but you can tell someone lives in it. Mason pushed the door back to its original position and continued sniffing around. 

Mason looked around the room, unable to pin exactly where the smell is coming from. He looked at the bed, in the dresser, out the window, but it seemed to have been coming from the laundry basket. Mason looked down at the basket and he was a little confused. He looked around, all that he could see was the light from the streetlamp shining onto   
Justin’s bed. Mason could hear Alex snoring from the couch so he knew the coast was clear.

Mason looked back down at the laundry basket that’s about halfway full, wondering what could be making that intoxicating smell. On top of the basket, there was a pair of pants and a sweatshirt that Mason quickly pushed aside. He dug through the basket till finally, the smell hit him in the face like a truck.

“Oh my god…” Mason said as he reached down and picked up a pair of black briefs and a sock. The briefs are one of those stretchy pairs that cling tight to your body, and the sock looks like it was worn more than once. It’s a white sock but the bottom is stained with days of wear. With one more conformation look around the room, Mason brought the briefs up to his nose.

The wolf boy took a giant whiff of the underwear and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He couldn’t take his face out of the briefs. Justin’s smell was addicting and Mason couldn’t get enough of it. He was sniffing the mix of sweat, piss, and musk that was sending Mason off the walls. He bunched the underwear in his hands and pressed it against his face, rubbing it in. Mason’s blood started pumping as he got more and more excited.

“God damn Justin smells good.” Mason said as he took the underwear off of his face and started rubbing it on his crotch, his bulge grew as he rubbed. He then took the limp sock in his other hand and pressed it against his nose. 

The sock smelt different, more worn. The sock was sweatier, dirtier, and the smelt more like Justin. He pressed the sock up to his nose and it smelt even more addicting. Mason continued feeling himself up with the underwear and rubbing the sock in his face, he pressed the sole of the sock up to his nose and smelt a new smell. He turned the sock inside out to get a better whiff and almost died at what he saw. As the socked turned inside out Mason saw the cum that lined the inside of the sock and it’s fresh.

“He must have blown a load before he left for the gym, that horny bastard.” Mason said to himself. He tossed the underwear to the side and used his now free hand to wipe the cum off the sock and onto his fingers. Mason then closed his eyes again as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, savoring the flavor. 

“It’s salty.” Mason said as he licked the cum off his finger. He proceeded to open his belt and pull his underwear under his balls. His growing dick sat out in the air as Mason tugged on it to the taste of his girlfriend’s older brother. As his mind swooned over the taste he felt his nose perk up again, there must have been more clothes he can smell in the bin. Mason tossed the sock next to the bin and crouched down onto his knees and started quickly digging for more socks and underwear in the laundry bin. 

Mason was so focus as he tried to find something else to fill his hungry that he didn’t even realize the light in the room turned on. He was only snapped out of his trance once he heard the door shut and lock. All Mason could do was stick his dick back into his pants before felt someone tug on his hair, yanking his head back. 

“Ouch!” Mason yelped as he was now staring upside down at a sweaty Justin. “Oh shit…”

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Justin questioned as he pulled a tighter grip on the British boy's head. 

“Oh I was looking to see if maybe you had my… uh.. my coat?” Mason said looking deep into Justin’s eyes.

“You had to dig through my laundry for your coat? Justin stated as he bent down to Mason’s face. He let go of the hair letting Mason turn around. Mason was now on his knees staring straight at Justin’s face and Justin was bending over, now a few inches away from Mason’s face. 

“Umm… yes?” Mason shyly responded. Justin shot up and set his gym bag down. Mason’s nose was going crazy, Justin was fresh out of the gym and Mason just wanted to stick his face in the bag across the room. Mason’s eyes followed the musky man around the room. Justin Reached down and grabbed the dirty underwear and inverted sock that laid next to Mason. 

Justin brought the briefs up to his face and took a quick sniff, “Fuck, these reek! I wore them for like 4 days between showers.” Just said while scrunching his face. “These smell, right Mason?” Justin said as he balled up the underwear and held it close to Mason’s face.

Mason finally broke eye contact with Justin, looking down his body. He noticed Justin’s pecs bulging in the compressed tank top and his biceps glistening with sweat. The running shorts Justin was wearing were scrunched upon his hairy thighs and the calf socks he had on were bunched up near his ankles. 

“Come on Mason smell my underwear, let me know if it’s as bad as I think… maybe my nose is off.” Justin chuckled. You could hear Mason sniffing, trying to savor the smell he had at his fingertips a few moments ago.

“Yeah if defiantly smells.” Mason awkwardly smiled and looked back at Justin’s face which had an evil like smirk on it. “What does it smell like?” Justin said as he brought the underwear about an inch or two away from Mason's face.

Mason swallowed the saliva in his mouth and took a deep breath. “Well uh… dirty.” Mason winces knowing that his lies are not persuasive. 

“Come on more detail dude!” Justin said as he took his free hand to the back of Mason’s head and mashed Mason’s face into the briefs he has already smelt everything out of. “What does it smell like?!”

Mason closed his eyes again and he was in heaven, he was no longer breathing air but instead a musky scent that he couldn’t escape. “It smells good Justin…” Suddenly Justin ripped away the underwear and Mason opened his eyes, it took a second for him to adjust to the light. 

“Good Mason?? You think my dirty underwear smells good?” Justin questioned as he threw the underwear across the room, he crouched back down to Mason’s level. 

“Justin I don’t know what’s gotten into me! Your smell, your… musk is intoxicating to me! A full moon is coming soon and my nose is just acting up man!” Mason pleaded. “I’ve never done something like this before; my nose isn’t going to stop unless I deal with the smell head-on.” 

Justin held a poker face and looked down at mason’s unbuttoned pants and the bulge that was growing in his boxers. “It looks like you were pleasing more than just your nose!” Justin said as he slapped Mason’s dick. “Ouch dude!” Mason winced.

Justin grabbed the side of Mason’s face and looked deep in his eyes, “I bet the real thing tastes a lot better, if you listen to me I let you stick your nose in places that will send you over.” Mason blinked a couple of times, Justin could tell he was thinking. Mason then did a quick lookup and down and then he nodded, “Nice.” Justin said and smiled.

Justin stood up and led Mason to stand up too. Justin put his left arm up in the air and shows his sweaty and bushy pit. “Get a good whiff of that Mason.” Mason stuck his nose into the wet hair and swooned over the smell of the odor. Mason rubbed his face all over the pit and made sure to get as much as he could to fulfill his senses. With his eyes closed Mason got lost in the sea he was imagining. Justin pushed Mason into his arm and giggled at the feeling of Mason licking. Justin then pushed Mason off of him, “Let’s move” Justin said.

Mason watched as Justin jumped on the bed and threw his tank top off. Justin moved the pillows around and leaned against the wall behind his bed. He also laid his legs across the comforter creating a V right to himself. Justin then gestured for Mason to come over to the bed.

“Wait, hold on.” Justin said before Mason got any closer. Justin proceeded to kick off his running shorts, tossing them to the side. Now he sat on the bed just in his socks and some compression shorts that show off his bulge. Justin then motioned again for Mason to come over where he then knelt down at the end of the bed. Mason took both of Justin’s size 12 feet and pressed them together, he then shoved his face into the sweaty socks.

“Why does this smell so good…” Mason said as he came up for air before he continued pressing the soles of Justin’s feet into his face. “They reek to me!” Justin said, peeking over his toes and seeing Mason in lust like state. Mason then moved to the toes and sucked what he could out of the sock.

Justin open up his legs and patted the spot on the mattress right in front of his bulge. Mason crawled up the bed in between Justin and rested his head on Justin’s thigh, his lust for the scent is hypnotizing. Looking at Justin’s underwear you can still see some sweat on the elastic of the shorts and there was heat radiating from his bulge. 

“Your skin is sticky.” Mason said as he grabbed both sides of Justin’s torso. “It’s hard being the brain and the brawn dude.” Justin said and smirked. Mason started rubbing his face into Justin’s happy trail and started licking the salty trail. The taste makes Mason’s blood rush and pumps through his body. Justin started running his hand through Mason’s hair. He’s not sure what going on but he knows that Mason is different than usual, he seems more animal-like.

“You’re making me horny.” Justin slyly said, “Your taste is making me horny.” Mason responded while nipping at Justin’s abs. Justin clenched Mason’s hair in his fist which made Mason yank his head back, again locking eyes with Justin. 

“Suck my dick Mason.” Justin sternly stated. “You want to?” Justin asked as he lowered Mason down to his dick so he could smell it. 

“Fuck Justin….” Mason said with his eyes closed. “Go ahead Mason, just lower my underwear and it’s all yours.” Justin said letting go of Mason’s hair, putting his hands to his side. Mason needed to make a choice. He looked up at Justin who was looking at him. Mason kept looking up and down, from deep into Justin’s eyes to the warm growing bulge, eyes, bulge, eyes, bulge. He decided he needed to bite the bullet.

Mason ripped off Justin’s compression shorts letting his cock fall out. Justin was definitely a shower, though his dick was in the process of getting hard it was already notable thick and quite long. His balls are large and sweaty. All of this was surrounded by a bush that hasn’t been trimmed in a week or two. Before Justin could say anything Mason stuck his nose in the bush and put Justin’s balls in his mouth.

“Fuck Mason.” Justin said as he covered his eyes with his hand and smiled. He was unable to fathom the idea he’s being worshipped by his sister’s boyfriend. 

“You smell so fucking good Justin what the hell.” Mason said, adrenaline pumping, blood flowing, and brain stirring crazy. Mason was finally at the source of where that scent is coming from and he’s starting to feel fulfilled. Justin grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed it, hitting Mason in the side of the face with it, the dick was basically hard now. Mason without hesitation started licking and sucking the dick.

“God damn, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you’ve done this before.” Justin jokingly said. “You want head or not?” Mason said as he pulled off his dick and looked Justin in the eye again, Justin nodded yes with a slight panic.

Mason started bobbing his head up and down. Justin could feel his dick rub against the roof of Mason’s mouth as his tongue swirled around his dick. This was head that is unmatched to any head Justin had gotten before, it was like Justin’s dick was the only thing Mason could think of. Mason twisted his head as he went up and down Justin resulting in some hardcore moaning on Justin’s part.

“Fuck dude you really know what you’re doing.” Justin starting bucking his hips up and down, face-fucking Mason. Mason stayed still and took it like his life depended on it. As Justin fucked he felt like himself getting closer and closer to busting his load. 

“Mason I’m going to cum soon.” Justin said with a shaky breath. Mason lifted himself off the dick replying, “Cum in my mouth, down my throat and this will all be over.” He proceeded to go back down onto the dick waiting for Justin’s load.

Justin knew it was coming and wanted to make sure no drop was wasted. He fucked Mason’s mouth a couple more times, till he could feel he was going to burst. Justin then grabbed both sides of Mason’s head and shoved him all the way down his cock. Mason started choking on the thick dick.

“Take every last drop of my cum Mason, come on!” Justin yelled while catching his breath, he bucked into the air shoving his dick just a tad bit further down the werewolf’s throat. Mason drank the load like he hadn’t had anything to drink in years. Shot after shot after shot of cum went down Mason’s throat, and every last drop was swallowed. 

“Shit Mason!” Justin yelled as he finally let go of Mason who pushed off of the cock and started to catch his breath. Mason cleaned Justin’s dick and fell on top of his thighs. He laid there looking up at the ceiling, his senses starting to die down. Justin’s chest was huffing after his second intense workout of the night. “Jesus Christ dude that was… amazing.” Justin said as he still caught his breath. 

After a moment or two of silence Mason let out a giant burp “Excuse me.” Mason said with a giggle. The two started getting up and getting their own clothes together. 

“I have to shower…” Justin said and paused. “I still don’t know how you got off on this.” Justin jokingly said as he made a gross face at the smell of his armpits. “I don’t know haha, something just came over me!” Mason said while buckling his belt. “Here take this,” Justin said while giving Mason the socks he is finally taking off after the gym and head. “If you ever need to like… get off.” He said and shinned his smile. Justin went off to the bathroom to hop in the shower, before leaving the room he turned around one more time.

“Oh before you go back out to your girlfriend, brush your teeth, your breath smells like cum.” Justin said, which made both men laugh.


End file.
